The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, information processing method, and computer program product.
Clustering is known as a method for grouping data that include position information. As an example of clustering, a technology is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A 2008-250605 that groups photographs that have been captured in positions that are close to one another into the same cluster, based on information about the positions where the photographs were captured. In addition, a technology is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A 4577173 that groups photographs that have been captured at times that are close to one another into the same cluster, based on information about the times when the photographs were captured.
A technology has also been developed that assigns a name to a cluster that has been produced as a result of clustering, using a name of a specified district, such that a name of a location that includes the positions where the photographs that have been grouped into the cluster were captured is assigned as the cluster name.